A Mission Of Love
by Lolagemeow
Summary: Irina Spalko and Dovchenko hate each other. When they go on a mission together everything changes especially when Irina gets hurt.
1. The Mission

Chapter 1

"Colonel Spalko, we have a new mission for you" The agent said.

"Okay" Irina Spalko said.

"We would like you to go to Switzerland, you will not be the commanding officer though, it will be just you and Colonel Dovchenko on a secret mission together as equals, you will be staying in a log cabin up in the mountains" The agent said.

"Are you kidding me? We don't like each other!" Irina cried.

"It's not a matter of whether you like it or not Colonel Spalko, you shouldn't have joined if you are not prepared for this sort of thing, Colonel Dovchenko is waiting in the bunkers, please go straight there, now if you'll excuse me I have important work to do" The agent said. Irina stormed off to the bunkers. She didn't really know Dovchenko that well but she could tell he was a tough cookie just by looking at him and she didn't like that. He didn't seem to be too enamored of her either. Always looking at her as if she were nothing. She was going to have to sort that out.

"Ah, Colonel Spalko, finally you're here" Dovchenko said.

"Well it's quite hard to get here in nano seconds when you've got some creep yelling in your face about some pointless mission" Irina said.

"Right" Dovchenko said.

"So are we going to get going or what?" Irina asked.

"Oh, do you have your stuff with you?" He asked.

"Yes they told me to pack, now come on!" She cried.

"Alright calm down" He muttered. He followed her out into the front courtyard where their car awaited. The car took them to the airport where they boarded a plane to Switzerland. Irina immediately fell asleep after having to get up so early.

"Lazy" Dovchenko murmured.

"What did you just say?" Irina asked, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Nothing just shut up and go to sleep, chatterbox" Dovchenko said.

"Well!" Irina cried. Then she turned over and fell asleep.


	2. Hatred

Chapter 2

The plane landed. Irina and Dovchenko then had to climb up a mountain side to get to their isolated cabin.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Dovchenko laughed.

"Yes, I have been through much worse conditions Dovchenko" Irina said through gritted teeth.

"Fair enough" Dovchenko said. Suddenly he heard a little scream. Irina was about to slip off of the edge, he grabbed her hand quickly and hoisted her up.

"Thanks" She muttered.

"Anytime, Spalko" Dovchenko said, emphasizing her surname.

"Was that meant to be offensive?" Irina asked.

"No not at all" Dovchenko said, smirking to himself.

"Whatever, save your petty insults for later" Irina grumbled.

"You asked for it" He laughed. She considered hitting him, but didn't want to risk slipping again. They made it to their cabin and unpacked. Irina was already sitting on her bed watching Dovchenko unpacking.

"You're done already?" He asked.

"Yes, I don't really have many belongings" Irina said.

"Hmm" He muttered. Irina started reading a book. Dovchenko sat on his bed.

"Haven't you brought anything to do?" Irina asked.

"No, I find better amusement in annoying you" He said.

"You're so childish" Irina said.

"I'm kidding!" He laughed.

"Yeah sure" Irina muttered.

"You don't happen to have a spare book with you do you?" He asked. Irina sighed and reached into her bedside cabinet.

"Here" She said, throwing a book at him.

"Thanks" He said. After about an hour of complete silence Irina put her book down.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight" She mumbled.

"I might call it a night too, goodnight rinee roo!" He laughed.

"Is that my new nickname, rinee roo?" She scowled.

"Yes!" He said.

"Couldn't you have thought of something better, Dovvy?" She said.

"Ooooh, burn" He laughed. Irina suddenly got up and took off her jacket.

"Are you stripping now?" Dovchenko laughed.

"You wish" Irina muttered. Then they settled down. Irina was now only wearing her trousers and tank top; she didn't like to wear her jacket because it was quite tight and made it hard for her to get comfortable. After about an hour Dovchenko was still wide awake. He could hear a noise that was keeping him awake. He looked over at Irina and saw that she was shivering and her teeth were chattering.

"I can't sleep with all of that noise over there" He mumbled.

"I can't help it, I'm cold" She mumbled. He got up and kneeled down by her.

"Get away from me right now" She said through gritted teeth.

"Let me keep you warm, I do want to get some sleep at some point" He said.

"I'll just get another blanket" Irina said, sitting up.

"There isn't one" He said.

"Brilliant, so now I'm just stuck with you" She said.

"I'm not particularly a big fan of the idea either, but I want to get to sleep and I think you do too, so come on" Dovchenko sighed.

"Oh, whatever, don't you dare try anything though" She said.

"Whatever" He muttered, sliding in beside her. He put one arm around her waist and pulled her a bit closer.

"That's as close as I'm getting" She mumbled. Then they both fell asleep.


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3

"Alright you can get out of my bed now" Irina said, shoving Dovchenko on the floor. It was the next morning. Dovchenko got up and went into the small bathroom they had in their cabin. They didn't have to wear their uniform so he just put some casual clothes on. When he'd finished Irina did the same.

"So what do you want to do rinee roo?" Dovchenko asked.

"Ooh I wonder, maybe I'll have some breakfast because it's the morning and usually people have breakfast, do you want some Dovvy?" She asked.

"I'd love some, rinee roo" He laughed. She fried some eggs and then put them on a plate.

"Help yourself" She muttered.

"Thanks, what do we have to do today?" Dovchenko asked.

"Nothing" Irina said, sitting on her bed. When they'd finished breakfast Irina washed up the dishes in a small plastic tub. Then she sat down and pulled out a picture. Dovchenko looked at her.

"What's that?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" She asked.

"Is it a picture of your family?" He asked. Irina looked down.

"It used to be" She sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter" She said.

"If we're gonna share this cabin for like the next month, you can't keep secrets from me" Dovchenko said.

"I can keep this one, I have for over 30 years" Irina said.

"Okay, whatever" Dovchenko said. He picked up the book he had started reading the night before. Irina sighed. She really needed to tell someone at some point but why would anybody be interested?


	4. Annoying

Chapter 4

Irina was reading her book quietly on her bed when Dovchenko suddenly burst into fits of laughter. She jumped and looked over at him. He was pointing to the book, cackling. Irina kept a straight face and rose and eyebrow.

"Why are men so juvenile these days" She muttered.

"Why are women so miserable these days" He muttered. Irina got up and stomped over to him. She thumped him with her book on the head and then walked back to her bed satisfied.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I was trying to get the small amount of brain cells you have back into place" She said.

"Oh very funny" He muttered. Then he went back to reading. Irina got up and went into the bathroom to have a shower. She took a gun in, just in case anything happened. She tried to lock the door but realized that the lock was broken. She shut the door anyway and got into the shower. A few minutes later Dovchenko walked in. He had been so absorbed in his book that he hadn't realized she was in the bathroom. Irina screamed and reached for a towel. She got her gun and shot at him but slipped and fell on top of him instead. The bullet went straight through the paneled wall.

"What are you doing?" She shouted.

"I-I didn't know you were in the bathroom!" He yelled.

"Well pay attention to your surroundings you complete psycho!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay!" He cried. Irina got up and held her towel on.

"Did you see anything?" She asked.

"No, no! It's frosted glass, I couldn't see in" He said quickly.

"Good" Irina said. She got back in the shower and he went back to reading his book. When she came out she sat on her bed and got out a small case. It was her reading glasses but she didn't particularly want Dovchenko to see. She put them on behind her book and then started reading.

"Why are you holding your book like that?" Dovchenko asked.

"It's how I read" Irina muttered.

"Yeah sure, you're hiding something" He said.

"No I'm not" She said. He walked over to her and pulled her book down.

"Ooh, I didn't know you had reading glasses" He said.

"Yeah and I planned to keep it that way" She muttered.

"Can I try them on" He said pulling them off.

"Hey! Give them back" Irina shouted. She managed to grab them off of him. She put them back in the glasses case and put them in her drawers. Dovchenko saw a picture in there.

"What's this? Oh my god! It's you and you have long hair!" He cried.

"Actually, I was 25 in that picture and I was trying on some hair extensions, someone thought it would be funny to take a picture so to prevent anyone from seeing it I carried it round with me, I prefer to keep my hair short" Irina explained.

"Right" He muttered.

"Let's go to a café for lunch" Irina said, getting up. They got in the car they'd been given.

"I'm driving" Irina said.

"Whatever" Dovchenko muttered. Irina started the car and swerved down the road. Dovchenko stared screeching.

"Aghhh! You're gonna hit that tree! Aggghh! That lamp post! Watch the kid on the bike! Agggghhh!" He screamed. They pulled up outside.

"I'm driving home" Dovchenko said.


	5. Mocking

Chapter 5

They entered the café and sat down. Irina picked up the menu. A man came over.

"May I help?" He asked. Irina looked up. He looked taken aback.

"Yes, please could I have 2 fish and chips and 2 strawberry milkshakes?" Irina asked.

"Of course my lovely" He smiled, winking. Dovchenko scowled at him. When the waiter went away Irina looked at Dovchenko.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing" He said. Irina had seen his jealousy and wondered what he was so fumed about. The waiter came back with their food.

"There you go" He smiled. He sneaked a bit of paper into Irina's hand. When he went off again she put it on the table and opened it. It said "Wanna go 4 a drink later beautiful?". Irina looked over at the waiter then got out a pencil. She wrote in capital letters "NO THANK YOU" then put it on the tray. Dovchenko looked at it and burst out laughing. Irina kicked him under the table. When they'd finished they got in the car.

"I'm driving" Dovchenko said.

"Yeah, I don't care" Irina said. They drove back to their cabin.

"See how much more relaxing it is when I drive" Dovchenko said.

"I prefer to make it a little bit more exciting" Irina smiled.

"I gathered" Dovchenko said. They went inside and sat on their beds.

"So, um, how many boyfriends have you had?" Dovchenko asked.

"None, why do you ask?" Irina asked, suspiciously.

"Just wondering, do you want to have one in the future?" He asked.

"Hmm… Maybe" Irina said.

"So are you a, you know" Dovchenko asked.

"No! I'm not and I don't want to really talk about this subject" Irina said. Dovchenko ignored her.

"So you haven't had any boyfriends but you're not a thingy" Dovchenko said.

"Yes and don't ask who or when or why because I'm not answering" Irina said. Dovchenko came and sat on her bed. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Why won't you?" He asked.

"I just don't want to okay, it'd none of your business" Irina said.

"Have you ever been kissed?" He asked.

"Shut up" Irina said. Suddenly he leaped on her and kissed her. She pushed him off.

"What are you doing?" She cried.

"Well if you haven't been kissed you have now, little Miss I like to fall on top of people" Dovchenko laughed. She slapped him. He tackled her to the floor.

"Look who's on you now" He laughed.

"Get off of me!" Irina cried.

"I'm just giving you a taste of what happened to me!" He said.

"Really?" She said.

"Oh I forgot something" He said, getting up and going into the bathroom. Irina got up only to be knocked down again by Dovchenko wearing a towel.

"Ooooh, look at me, I'm falling out of the shower!" He laughed. She started punching him only to be pinned down on the floor. He finally got up.

"I'll pay you back for that!" She cried.


	6. The Waiter

Chapter 6

Dovchenko had finished his little episode and was now sitting reading his book. Irina suddenly jumped on him and wacked him over the head.

"What the hell!" He cried. He thumped her on the back and then threw her on the floor.

"Ooh, that was scary!" Irina taunted. He jumped onto her and threw a light punch into her stomach. He didn't really want to hurt her. She head butted him and then got on top of him.

"I win!" She said.

"Okay, I'll let you have it this time" Dovchenko sighed. Irina smiled and got off of him.

"Lost against a woman!" She laughed, sitting on her bed.

"Don't rub it in rinee roo" Dovchenko said.

"So we're back to the only way you can defend yourself, by using strange nicknames" Irina said.

"And the only way you can defend yourself is by rubbing in other peoples misfortune" Dovchenko smiled.

"Actually, it's only yours Dovvy" Irina smiled.

"Hmm" Dovchenko mumbled. There were a few moments of silence.

"Why did you kiss me?" Irina asked.

"Well I-I, just did" Dovchenko said.

"There must be a reason" Irina smiled. He put his book down and walked over to her.

"I felt like doing it, I felt a bit woozy" Dovchenko smiled.

"Hmm, whatever" Irina smiled.

"You still haven't answered my question about how you're not a, thingy" Dovchenko said.

"Why won't you say the word virgin" Irina laughed.

"Because I just won't, so answer me" He smiled

"No, it's none of your business and I don't really like to think about it" She said.

"Yeah sure, I'm having a shower" Dovchenko muttered.

"Whatever" Irina muttered. He shut the bathroom door. A few moments later there was a knock on the door. Irina got up and opened it. It was the waiter from the café.

"When I gave you that note, it wasn't a choice it was an order" He smiled.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He shut the door and pushed her up against the wall.

"I know a beautiful woman when I see one, I couldn't just let you go like that, I had to see you again" He said, running a finger down her neck. Then she felt a hand go up her top. He covered her mouth.

"I suggest you keep quiet darling" He murmured into her ear.

"Please leave, now!" Irina cried. He ignored her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Irina, now go!" She cried.

"Irina, such a beautiful name, it suits you, now will you be my wife?" He asked.

"No! I won't" Irina cried.

"Fair enough" He said. Then he thrust a hand towards her stomach and she felt unimaginable pain. She looked down and realized that he'd stabbed her.


	7. Hospital

Chapter 7

The waiter looked into her eyes as she fell to the floor clutching her stomach in pain. He ran as fast as he could and drove off. Dovchenko came out of the shower.

"Oh my god! Irina!" He cried, running over to her.

"Dovvy" She choked.

"No, stay with me, please! I love you Irina, I love you, that's why I kissed you, you are so beautiful" He cried, kissing her forehead.

"Really? I love you too" Irina smiled. Dovchenko managed to call an ambulance from a nearby house and Irina was taken to hospital. Dovchenko waited in the waiting room. A surgeon came in.

"We have done an operation" He said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dovchenko asked.

"I don't know, we'll do what we can" The surgeon said.

"Can I go and see her?" Dovchenko asked.

"Of course, she's in that room right up the hallway" The surgeon smiled.

"Thank you" Dovchenko said. He went up the hallway and found her. She was lying in bed still asleep from the anesthetic. Dovchenko went over to her. A tear ran down his face as he looked at her.

"Irina, please don't die" He choked up as tears started coming faster.

"I love you, we can be together and have kids" He said. He gently touched her cheek. She woke up.

"Hello gorgeous" He whispered.

"Hello handsome" Irina smiled.

"You're gonna stay strong aren't you" He choked. Irina nodded.

"I'll try" She smiled. He nodded.

"But if I am going to die, I think you should know the truth" She said.

"Okay, if you want me to know" He smiled.

"You know when I said about that picture of what used to be my family" She started.

"Yes" He smiled.

"My parents used to abuse me, beat me and stuff like that, and then one day they just left, they abandoned me, I had to steal food just to live and beg people for shelter, in the end I turned to the KGB. They were the only people that could help me" She said.

"Oh darling, I'm sorry for everything I've said to you" He said.

"It's okay" Irina smiled.


	8. Goodbye

Chapter 8

"I was horrible to you too, you know" Irina smiled.

"It's okay" Dovchenko smiled.

"You wanted to know about my virginity" Irina said.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" He smiled.

"But I want you to know" Irina smiled.

"Okay" He smiled.

"I was only 29 back then and I was working in Stalin's office. I was writing an essay on Bio-Transmission. I felt a hand press on my shoulder, it was Stalin, he told me to relax and not to shout. Then you can probably guess what happened next" Irina said.

"He attacked you?" Dovchenko gasped. Irina nodded.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept asking" Dovchenko said.

"I don't blame you for being curious" Irina smiled. He stroked her hair gently and kissed her lips.

"I love you" He smiled.

"I love you too" She smiled.

"I'm gonna help you make it through this, no matter what" He said.

"I'm glad I've got you" She smiled.

"I'm glad I've got you" He smiled.

"At least you'll be the person I see as I take my last breath" She said. More tears fell down his face.

"Please don't talk like that" He whispered.

"If it's my time to go then I can't really do much about it" She said.

"It's not your time to go, you are not going to die Irina" He said.

"Always remember Dovvy that life dies but love lives on forever, in here" She said, pointing to her heart.

"Irina, please stop it" Dovchenko cried.

"Goodbye Dovvy, I'll always love you" She whispered.

"No, don't say goodbye!" Dovchenko cried. He put his hand on her heart and felt it slow.

"Noooo!" He cried.


	9. Happy ending

Chapter 9

"Help!" Dovchenko called. Nurses and Doctors came running in. They tried to revive her. Then one of the doctors came to his side.

"I'm sorry, she's gone" He said.

"Noooo! Please you have to save her!" Dovchenko cried.

"I'm sorry we can't" The doctor said.

"Why!" He cried. He ran out of the hospital and sat on the ground. He cried so hard he thought he was going to burst.

"Irina! Please come back to me!" He cried. He caught a plane back to Russia and went straight home. He sat on his bed. He ripped the sheets off and chucked it across the room then he ran into the kitchen and took a knife out of the drawer. He aimed it at his heart and was about to stab himself when he heard a voice say…"I wouldn't do that if I were you". He turned round to see Irina standing there. He ran up to her and held her in his arms.

"I thought I'd lost you" He cried.

"Well, you ran away from the hospital before they could tell you I'd woken up and was going to live. I had to get here all by myself" She said.

"Oh Irina!" He smiled. He picked her up and whirled her round.

**Thank you Mel and Deidre for all of your help and encouragement! (xXSchmayXx and ) **


End file.
